monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Isblomma
"WhY wOn'T yOu LoVe Me?" ~'' Bianca's most commonly used phrase. Bianca Isblomma, or "The Ice Princess", is the 'daughter' of the Ice King. Personality Bianca is...weird, to say the least. She always speaks in some kind of eerie whisper that makes her sound creepy. She's clingy and slightly obsessive, thinking everyone 'dislikes' her and needs to 'love' her, and gosh-darn-it, she's going to try everything to make others love her. And I do mean ''everything. She cries easily, and after a fit of tears will become angry and under the impression she needs to get revenge on the one who made her cry. She can seem a little 'out there' at times and will often pause to stare blankly and sometimes talk about things only she can see. Bianca has a very hard time distinguishing these illusions from reality, so if she seems really worried about something and, when you ask what, she describes something completely outlandish, chances are it isn't the apocalypse and you'll be okay. Although, as said before, Bianca will do anything if it makes you love her, she draws the line at heat and fire. She's far more sensitive to heat then the cold (in fact, in snowy weather, she won't put on any warmer clothing), burns very easily and panics around very hot things, refusing to touch them no matter what. Bringing her close to a campfire is a good way to drive her off, but be warned that it's a far worse offence then making her cry and she might freeze you solid using someone else's device (because, in her logic, "A princess must never sin. If I use someone else's mechanism to get revenge on someone else, it isn't my doing, thus, I'm no sinner"). Physical Description Bianca stands at medium height, not exactly skinny but not exactly chubby either. Her hair is long and fluffy and silver, her eyes green but seemingly tinted white, somewhat like glass covered in winter frost. Atop her head is a crown, deep violet, with three tear-shaped green gemstones dotting the front. Around her neck is a dusty gold locket shaped like a heart. Her outfit is a blue party dress with white polka dots and poofy sleeves, darker blue lace coming out of said sleeves. Her high stockings are striped (albeit crooked stripes) silver and blue, and her shoes are thick brown snow-boots with three yellow clasps on the front. Relationships Family Nobody quite knows how Bianca was conceived, though she has dropped hints that she's not the Ice King's (from the series Adventure Time) biological daughter, nor was she 'adopted' in a sense. When asked for more details, she was quick to switch subjects. Make of that what you will. In terms of actual father-daughter relationship, she completely adores him, since she's under the impression only he and Kathy, her pet baby harp seal, will truly love her forever. She isn't about to let the chance to be loved slip by. Friends Bianca doesn't think she has friends--Again, because she thinks everyone hates her. On the flip side, she's so clingy she can classify anyone as a friend and tecnically be right. If forced to pick the one person she's most irrationally drawn to, that would be Maci Freeze, due to their similar ice-bound natures (often remarking, "Maci has my condolences"). A different princess of the frost, The Snow Princess, is also classified as a 'friend' sometimes. She still thinks of herself as more 'proper-bred', though. How vain. Romance "A princess must only date a prince", as the storybooks say, so she's awaiting a prince. But if she can't find one, she'll kidnap one instead. Like father like daughter, we guess. Gallery iaza17772152838500.jpg|Aww, isn't she cute? Now go love her. 3stepsBianca.png|Art concept made by bigrika BiancaIsblomma.png|Request by bigrika Mister Icicle, Mister Ten Below.png|Bianca's Christmas-themed attire, for Mandiga's contest Clawsmas Comp.png|Bianca (under Olivia Trivial) in Mandiga's final contest picture Bianca FIXED.jpg|Bianca Isblomma by Jasmine321 Trivia *She dislikes ghosts, because she wants others to love her with their body and soul...But ghosts have no body. *Bianca is the first of Lissamel's OCs to have a speech quirk, the alternating uppercase-lowercase letters, supposed to represent an eerie whisper in a written format (or something more demonic, depending on how you hear her voice in your head). She apologizes if you get sick of looking at the alternating letters after a while. *Her theme song is Drew Studio from the video game ''Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. ''It captures her eerieness, but also her smooth, icy (pun intended) nature. *Like how 'Navet' (Clyde's last name) is French for 'turnip', Bianca's last name is in a foreign language--'Isblomma' is a Swedish (and Sweden, according to Google, is a Scandinavian country--If you know something about someone named Simon, you'll understand why I chose it) word meaning 'frost'. *Nobody knows what's inside her locket, but it seems to be a touchy subject for her. Category:Original Characters Category:Princess Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Ice Elemental